


Ukuphinda Kuhlangane

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Ukuphinda Kuhlangane

UBrienne ungene emgqomeni, wahamba waqonda ngqo ebhafini futhi wahlala kwesinye sezihlalo. Lo bartender weza phezu kwakhe wamuphuzisa.

-Tequila- bengizoyidinga yokuthi ngabe kuza ini noma ngabe ngubani oza. Indoda isekele izingalo zayo emgqonyeni futhi yathula yaze yavela futhi imbangi.

"Into ongayiphuza, Mnumzane," ekhuluma noJaime ngenkathi ebeka isibhamu se-tequila phambi kweBrienne.

"Yinto efanayo." Adonse ikhanda abheke eceleni ekhomba isiphuzo. UBrienne wadlala ngalo phakathi kweminwe yakhe, kwaba sengathi uyenqena ukuphuza noma cha. U-bartender akazange achithe sikhathi wabeka esinye isibhamu se-tequila phambi kwendoda wahamba.

"Lesi yisikhathi lapho ngithi uCersei ungumthakathi futhi angijabule ngaye." Uqede umusho ngokumamatheka alethe ingilazi encane ezindebeni zakhe. Ubeke phansi okuqukethwe ku-gulp eyodwa futhi wababaza. UBrienne wayilandela yonke into ayenzayo futhi wayibheka kuye ngamehlo aluhlaza.

"Uthe uyamthanda, ukuthi uzobulala lowo mthakathi," kusho yena ethule kodwa ezwa ukuhleka kukaJaime, wakubona akushilo. Lapho ekhuluma ngoCersei, wazama ukungasebenzisi amagama angemahle, kakhulu njengoba ezowathola, akathandanga umqondo wokubhekisa komunye wesifazane ngaleyo ndlela.

"Yebo, yilokho engikushilo," umise isikhashana, "ngiyakuzonda ukusho, kodwa ungixwayisile," ngimamatheka. "Uzokuphuza lokho?" Embuzweni, wabona ukuthi usayibambe ingilazi ezandleni. UJaime akazange amlinde ukuthi aphendule, wathatha i-tequila ezandleni zakhe wayiphuza.

"Mhlawumbe yingcindezi yokwahlulela, amaphephandaba," uzame ukusebenzisa ithoni yokuqinisekisa, noma ngabe engakukholwa abekhuluma ngakho.

"Ungikhohlise, Brienne," wamnquma ngokushesha futhi waphakamisa izwi lakhe ngentukuthelo.

"Ubuvele wakwazi lokho," ephendula ngamazinyo akhe, "Kepha uthathe isinqumo sokuthi uzomshada, ngaphandle kokubhekana naye," bagqolozelana, kwaba sengathi ingxoxo imayelana nabo. -Kubukeka kungalungile ukuthi manje ufike uthi ungumthakathi. Uxolo, kepha akukho lutho ongaphinde ungitshele lona. Bhekana nezinto, yenza izinqumo zakho - wagcina ekucasule kakhulu kunalokho abekulindele.

"Kunjalo, unembeza wami ukhulumile." Iphimbo lakhe lezwi lalixakile impela.  
"Angikaze ngifune ukuba unembeza wakho" ngibheka kude, ukuze angaboni amehlo akhe ngqo.  
-Kepha siyavuma, kukho konke okwenzeka kimi ukuthi uyikho, unembeza wami awuwona uhlu - bobabili bephule iso elinamandla ababelondoloze futhi bathula.

"Brienne, akukho okushintshile," esho ehefuzela, "izinto engizisho ngaphambi komshado azishintshanga izinto phakathi kwethu, akunjalo?"

UBrienne waquleka futhi wavala amehlo okwesikhashana, akukho lutho olwalushintshile izinto, ezingashintsha, konke kwakusalokhu njengoba ayekhumbula. -No-. Wambona emamatheka ngempendulo, ngempumuzo noma ngezinye izinto, wakhetha ukungazi.

-Kwephuzile futhi kusasa ngizobona ubaba - ukuthula kubuyele engxoxweni.

-Ngiyaqonda, ngiyabonga ukuthi usafika- wamnika ukumamatheka okunomusa nokweqiniso, lapho embona wacabanga ukuthi ufunde kanjani ukuhumusha ukumamatheka kwakhe kanye nalokho obekufihliwe ngemuva komunye nomunye wabo. Wasukuma esihlalweni ebhafini. "Ngizokufuna uma ubuya, ungacabangi ukuthi ungixoshile." Asukume phambi kwakhe.

-Cinga izinto up, Jaime, unakekele - amazwi akhe ayeqotho futhi wazi kangcono kunanoma ngubani.

-Kunjalo kuwe Brienne, nakekela. Asizizo lezo zinhlobo zabangani abaqabana futhi bahlanganyele izinto, kodwa ...- Akazange aqede umusho.

"Akunjalo, iqiniso, kodwa kukhona okuhlukile." Kwakuwumuzwa oduduzayo kubo bobabili, bethi ukuvalelisa ngommese, bayakudinga, yize kungekho owakwamukela.


End file.
